bunsenisabeastfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Reunion
Family Reunion is the fifth episode in The Adventures of Amanda Killman. It first premiered on April 17, 2017. Plot When Mikey and Sophie Munroe's family goes on their first vacation with Bunsen, Amanda tries to ruin it for them. Sypnosis The episode starts off with Bunsen entering Mikey and Sophie's House and saying to Lizzi "...and that is how I first met Mikey." Lizzi told Bunsen that was a great story. Mikey and Sophie come up to them with suit cases and tropical clothes on. Bunsen, Lizzi and Jeffery ask what is going on, and they say that they're going on a vacation to Aruba, and that they were bringing Bunsen this time. Bunsen screams in excitement, and shoots confetti out of his head spout. Sophie says they'll all go as soon as she cleans up the confetti. When Sophie was finished, Sophie said she would drive them to the Muckledunk Airport. Bunsen says that they didn't have to pay to fly to Aruba, because they could use the Beastville Airport. Suddenly, a staircase came out of nowhere going down underground. Bunsen told them to follow him, so they did. Once they reached the bottom, they saw the airport filled with all sorts of different beasts, and they were the only humans there. Bunsen walks up to a lady at a desk and ask for 5 tickets. The lady gave him the tickets, and they waited for their flight to come. Then, we see Amanda disguised as a Beast. She talks to herself saying that she wants to ruin Bunsen and the Munroe family's vacation. Meanwhile, the plane for Aruba arrived, and a guy collected tickets for people who were going aboard the plane. Amanda talks to herself again saying that she made her own homemade tickets to sneak on the plane. When she gives the ticket to the man, he falls for the ticket and Amanda gets on the plane. Bunsen and the Munroes' all sat in the back seat in the plane, and Amanda sneaks into a first class seat. The plane takes off by crashing through the cement of the street above them and eventually, the pilot finds out she wasn't supposed to be on the plane. The pilot literally kicks her out of the plane, but then Beverly catches her in an aircraft. Amanda thanks Beverly, and asks where he got the aircraft. Beverly responds by pointing at a store below them with the sign reading "Rent-An-Aircraft". Amanda says "Wow, that is oddly specific." When they both arrived in Aruba, Beverly crashed the aircraft into a surfboard store, and Bunsen and the Munroes' land by crashing through an empty beach. Jeffery asks why they keep crashing through everything, and Bunsen said that was the reason the flights were free. Amanda gets out of the aircraft and yells at Beverly for crashing the aircraft, and as a punishment, she told him to get her a popsicle. Once Beverly leaves, Amanda talks to herself once again saying that it was time for her to finally ruin Bunsen and the Munroe's vacation. Then, we cut back to the Munroes and Bunsen waving to Bunsen's beast friend who was towing away the airplane. After, Sophie asks Lizzi and Jeffery want to do, and they say they want to go on the waterslide that was close to them. Mikey said he didn't want to go because he was scared of water slides. Sophie and Bunsen say "Oh, come on! You should at least try to go on!" Mikey said "I guess I'll try it." While they walk to the slide, we cut to Amanda eating the popsicle and telling Beverly that she unscrewed a screw on the slide so that a piece of the slide would come off while they're on it. Beverly asked what would happen to the other people who use the slide before them, and she pointed out that no one was in line. We again cut to the Munroes and Bunsen getting ready to slide down. Lizzi, Bunsen and Jeffery go down, and Mikey says he changes his mind about trying the slide. Sophie called him a scaredy cat and pushed him down anyway, and went down after him. We then see two guys telling them they should leave the trampoline underneath the slide, and then we see the Munroes falling off the slide, bouncing on the trampoline, and landing in the ocean. Amanda gets furious at this, and said she had another idea. Lizzi comes from under the water and screams "That was awesome!" and Jeffery and Bunsen say "I know, right?" Then Mikey comes out and says "I never want to do that again." Then Sophie comes out and says "I kind of agree, because no other slide I've went on has done that." Finally, Mikey says "Hey guys, I think I see electric eels beneath us." Sophie says "Well, that's 'shocking', isn't it?" and then she laughs. Bunsen says they didn't have to be scared because eels were his friends. Bunsen waved to the eels, and they smiled at him, and swimmed away. Jeffery said "Well, that could've been a disaster." and then we see Amanda hiding in the bushes and saying "That was a disaster! You know what Beverly, I give up trying to ruin their vacation. I'll get revenge some other time." We then see Lizzi ask what she was doing here, and she said she was trying to ruin her family's vacation, but she gave up on trying to. Lizzi said that she and Beverly could join them on the beach if they wanted to. Amanda asked why she was being nice to her, and she said she just wanted to be nice. Amanda and Beverly said ok, and the episode ends with Bunsen, Amanda, Beverly and the Munroes relaxing on the beach. Characters * Kari Wahlgren as Amanda / Sophie * Ben Giroux as Mikey * Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen * Sean Marquette as Jeffery * Tara Strong as Lizzi Munroe Trivia TBA | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}